


Something So Little As A Kiss

by buriedbarnes



Category: Bane - Fandom, Bane/John Blake - Fandom, Dark Knight Rises (2012), John Blake - Fandom
Genre: Bane - freeform, Bane/John Blake - Freeform, Dark Knight Rises - Freeform, Despair, John Blake - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Sadness, TDKR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedbarnes/pseuds/buriedbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was times like this that John Blake wishes he could kiss his lover the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something So Little As A Kiss

He felt the soft skin of his sleeping lover under his rough fingertips. Bane gently caressed John's fair shoulders. As his fingers lightly ghosted over the other man's body, Bane, whose hands were so used to crushing and breaking, was afraid that he might hurt John. He was afraid that he would destroy this man no matter how softly he touched him - after all, that is what he was accustomed to. This was the human side that he never showed in public.

Bane had a reputation to uphold. He was an animal to these people - an unbreakable beast. It was his code to never let them see what he could be, how human he could be. He remained hardened to the world until he met Detective John Blake. He found himself struggling to remain an invincible enigma to the younger man. Little did he know that John had seen through his cold stare and cocky ruse. He had read him like a book whose bind was unraveling.

John stirred in his sleep and turned over to face his masked man. Warmth radiated off the bigger man and he absolutely loved it. It was moments like this that John wished he could kiss him the most - feel his lips on Bane's, but he knew that it would never happen. He knew that Bane needed to keep his on  mask to supply him with an endless amount of painkillers, otherwise the damage from his injuries would be too great. He couldn't put his lover through that physical pain just for a kiss, but that didn't stop him from wondering.

He had dreamt about it before. Every dream was the same. Bane would come home to their dark, damp, underground house. He would take John away to a secluded, yet romantic location where Bane would remove his mask to reveal a beautifully scarred face. Even in his dreams John knew it was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He could almost feel Bane's rough hands grip his face and kiss him slowly. Their bodies so close together fitting like two pieces of a broken heart.

After these dreams would end John would slowly get out of bed, careful not to wake his partner, and lock himself in the bathroom. There he would cry. He would tell himself how stupid it is to cry over something so little as a kiss. John never knew that Bane could hear him. John never knew that was the reason Bane held him a little tighter when he came back to bed. It was a continuous cycle that went on for days on end.

That's why, on this day, Bane had decided to talk to the smaller man about his dreams, but when the time came he could not bring himself to say it the words. Nevertheless, Bane did not need to. John could see everything he needed to in Bane's eyes. John eyes brimmed with tears as he smiled because   their entire little world was held in Bane's eyes. John laughed and decided he didn't need something as simple as a kiss as long as he could look into those eyes.

He looked up at Bane and wipe the tears from his own eyes, "How stupid it is to cry over something so little as a kiss."

~FIN


End file.
